Kagerou Project: Outer Science
by Yuuki Mairi
Summary: Kagerou Project's Outer Science is the bad end of the story where Kuroha ki- Okay, maybe I should not tell more...Enjoy the story! (Btw Mary was NOT killed by Kuroha based on the real story)


_**Author's Note: What's up guys? So I've been really obsessed with Kagerou Project recently, especially Outer Science, and I thought to myself: Why not do a fanfiction on Outer Science and let everyone die with feels? (I have no mercy. Yes, I am heartless) So here you go! Enjoy!**_

It was another ordinary day in the Dan. Kano was annoying Kido as always, Ene was trying to pull off a prank on Shintaro again, Momo was teaching Hibiya to sing, which ended in a complete failure, and little innocent Mary was preparing tea for the Dan together with Seto.

Mary was finished with the tea and walked out of the kitchen with Seto helping her holding the tray when she heard Shintaro yelling. "Ene! Where did that little devil go!?" "What happened, Shintaro-kun?" Mary asked. He ignored her and was busy searching his phone for a sign of Ene, the living blue virus girl. Shintaro was going to flip until he saw Momo shaking a little, like she was holding her laughter. Fortunately, he was smart enough to figure out that Ene was hiding in Momo's phone.

"Give me your phone, Momo!" Shintaro was angrier to know that his sister would side with that little devil. "Master, today is such a nice day, isn't it?" Ene appeared in Momo's phone. Shintaro snatched away Momo's phone and yelled, "Don't you dare try to change the topic, you little devil! Why has everything on my phone deleted!?" "Oh relax, Master, they are save with me!" Ene said with a smile. "Give it back or I am going to delete you!" He threatened. "Okay, okay, I'll give it back!" Ene surrendered. She gave back everything that Shintaro has in his phone. Finally, Shintaro cooled down.

"Anyone wants tea? But they have become cold. Umm…Let's have cold tea in this summer heat!" Seto said. Everyone took a cup of tea from Seto's tray. "Mary, the tea is as great as usual!" Momo said. "Ah…Ahahaha! Thank you, Momo-chan!" She bowed respectively to Momo. "Kido-chan, why can't you be more like her?" Kano asked Kido teasingly. Kido's face turned red and she punched Kano in the guts. "Sh-shut up! You're not the boss of me!" She yelled and turned away. Kano fell to the ground.

"Kano, you should not have said that," said Hibiya. "Kano-kun, are you okay?" Mary asked. "No….Kido hit me too hard," Kano told her in pain. "Mary, you do not have to worry about him. He deserved it," Kido said. At this time, there was a knock on the door. "A knock…" Seto said, surprised. Not only him, the others were too surprised with the knock. Even the goofy Kano became cautious. "This has never happened before…No one knows of this place…" Kido said, terrified. Again, there was a knock, but louder.

"Everyone, I am going to open the door. You guys keep your guards up," Kano said, walking towards the door. "Mary, come behind me," Seto said to Mary. Mary did as she was told. Kano turned towards them, Kido nodded, and Kano opens the door slowly. A guy in black stood in front of them. "Aren't you that deceiving little boy?" He asked Kano with a smile. "I'm sorry, I do not know what you are talking about," Kano replied him with a smile on his face. In reality, he was extremely shocked.

"Oh, don't you?" The guy in black asked. "Who are you?" Kano, now serious, asked him. "Oh, just some ordinary person. Hey, let me show you something," He took out a gun. "Goodbye," he said and shot Kano in the head. Everyone was horrified when Kano was killed. Kido tried to fight him, but he shot her before she could even reach him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kido, Shintaro, Momo, Hibiya, Ene, they all died in just a few seconds.

"Mary, run!" Seto was able to tell her to run away before the guy in black held him up and shot him in the throat. Mary was petrified, she could not move. He killed everyone… Mary was the only one remaining. She burst out crying. "Give them back!" she screamed to him, "I want them back!" "Sorry, I can't do that, they are dead, and so are you," He pressed the gun on her forehead and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

Every single one of the Mekakushi Dan was killed just like that.

"Guess you've failed," he told a girl with the crimson muffler, Ayano. "And all that big talk about spreading happiness to everyone? Ha! I could just laugh all day," he said. Before walking away, he turned towards Ayano and said, "Oh, and I'm sorry I killed the guy you liked so much. What was his name again? Oh right, Shintaro! Well, I'm not really sorry. Hahaha!"

Ayano fell to the ground, she could not believe her eyes. Ayano saw the whole thing through the television, but she could not do a single thing.

"No…This can't be…"

"Everyone…I am so sorry…" she said and tears ran down her cheeks.

-THE END-

_**Author's Note: I don't think I killed anyone with feels with such a terrible story, or is it just because I am really heartless? Could be either one of them. It's my first time, don't judge me if it's not great. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
